All the things he said
by haitechan
Summary: Pareja: Yoh x Lyserg, Hao x Lyserg. Resumen: Yoh y Lyserg finalmente aceptan lo que sienten el uno por el otro pero Hao secuestra a Lyserg e Yoh va a salvarlo. PD: Son 5 capítulos, el final es abierto y un poco ambiguo, ¡perdón por eso!
1. Una confesión inesperada

Notas de la Autora: Hi! Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King y espero que les guste ^^. Sorry por la falta de historia (coherente al menos ) pero lo escribí a las 2 de la madrugada, con una sobre-dosis de café, mientras veía S.K y escuchaba el C.D de T.A.T.U X_X, creo que por eso me salió un yaoi ^^ (encima de Yoh X Lyserg ) La historia es mas o menos antes que Lyserg se fuera con los X-laws y antes que llegaran Anna y company a América (sino al pobre Yoh lo hubieran matado ^^), bueno, específicamente es un capítulo que están en una cueva ^^ Aviso que si no les gusta lo cursi o el yaoi, (y si son fans de Yoh X Anna, peor) no lo lean! Enjoy! ^^   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
*Lyserg*  
  
Parece que será una oscura noche, aquí en Norteamérica. La nieve y el granizo caen con fuerza y cubren todo el desierto de blanco, haciendo imposible que alguien, por más loco que estuviera, se quedara afuera ésta noche... Si, debo de estar loco para quedarme con este frío, pero ¿por qué lo hago? Podría haberme ido tranquilamente pero me quedaba por él, por Yoh Asakura, pero ¿cómo puedo amar a alguien tan parecido al que causó mi desgracia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...  
  
- ¡Don Yoh! - era el idiota de Ryu de nuevo, tirándosele encima ¡Como se atreve! Hace mucho frío, mejor vámonos, aparte ya está oscureciendo, ¿no es cierto Lyserg? ^_~ añadió con otra de sus "amistosas" sonrisas  
  
- Ah, si supongo ^^ - contesté rápidamente mientras miraba a otro lado. Este chico si que es raro, ni que no me diera cuenta   
  
- Pues bien.. ¡Quedémonos aquí! ^^ - le contestó Yoh sonriendo como siempre. Hay algo de él que me gusta, quizás sea eso... ¡No! No debo de pensar en eso, ¿qué pensarían tus padres si se enteraran que te enamoraste de otro hombre? No puedo evitarlo, me gusta, pero aún no entiendo bien por que.  
  
- ¿Lyserg? Oye te ves raro ¿acaso tendrás fiebre? - oí su voz mientras sentí que me miraba con esos ojos negros y profundos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero aún así no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando pasó sus dedos por toda mi frente y cara... Debí de haberme puesto como un tomate porque escuche risas de Horo-Horo y Len.   
  
"Cuando Anna se entere, te va a matar Yoh!" y "Pobre Anita, venir de tan lejos y encontrarse con este par" - eran algunas de las cosas que decían entre risas entrecortadas... ¡Un momento! ¿Quién rayos es Anna?   
  
Sentí que Yoh me soltaba bruscamente, dejando que el frío me llegara hasta los huesos. ¿Qué pasa? Abrí lentamente los ojos, evitando mirar a los demás... Me sentía avergonzado de mi mismo, yo que quería que nadie lo supiera...  
  
- ¿Acaso Doña Anna va a venir? - era nuevamente Ryu, quien se veía muy preocupado por Yoh. Y no era para menos, su semblante cambió por completo cuando escuchó ese nombre. ¿Quien será? ¡¿Su novia acaso?!  
  
- ¡Claro que si tonto! ¿Acaso no les dije que mi hermana me dijo por carta que vendría pronto con ella, Tamao y Manta? - contestó Horo-Horo alegremente  
  
- Ya veo... - musitó Yoh por lo bajo. Debo de hacer algo para arreglar este asunto, antes de que ella venga. Tal vez decírselo a solas sirva de algo...   
  
- No es para que pongan esas caras, ¡es sólo una broma de este estúpido! - añadió Len, molesto como siempre, mientras jalaba de una oreja a Horo-Horo  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡Me dolió! ¡Que odioso que eres! - le contesto el Ainu perdiendo la paciencia, mientras intentaba golpear al chico de los ojos dorados, quien sonreía. Realmente ninguno de los dos (sobre todo Len) quieren admitirlo, pero se gustan, y hacen una linda pareja. Me dan envidia, son tan felices..  
  
- Oigan, ya dejen de pelearse, ¡mejor ya vámonos a dormir! ^^ - los interrumpió Yoh alegremente mientras intentaba separarlos. Los dos, un poco avergonzados por su comportamiento infantil, se fueron a dormir, en un rincón de la cueva. Los demás se acomodaron como pudieron y se fueron quedando poco a poco dormidos y ahora soy el único que queda despierto...  
  
Hace un frío espantoso y aún sigue nevando, es raro, se supone que estamos en verano. Bueno, ya que importa, voy a ver si intento dormir un poco... No, no puedo, hay tantas cosas que han pasado que aún dan vueltas en mi cabeza, huellas de un pasado que aún intento olvidar... Mmm, creo que Ryu dejó un poco de trago de la vez pasada por allí... Aquí está! Tal vez esto me haga olvidar todo esto... de una buena vez.  
  
- Oye Lyserg, ¿estás dormido? - era de nuevo su voz, pero ¿qué hacía él despierto a esta hora? Debe de estar pensando en ella, por eso no debe de poder dormir...  
  
- No... - sólo atiné a decir eso, no me salían las palabras. Yoh debió de preocuparse por ello, ya que se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi costado.  
  
- No sé que tan duro sea lo que hallas pasado, sólo quiero ayudarte - añadió cariñosamente mientras me rodeaba con su brazo. Es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, alguien que me cuidara luego de que me quede sólo en este mundo, extraño mucho que alguien me trate así... No puedo evitarlo, siento que las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, y yo que quería que no se preocupara tanto por mí. Debe de ser el alcohol...  
  
- No es nada, estoy bien - le contesté mientras me secaba las lágrimas e intentaba sonreírle, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo alguna demostración de afecto de alguien, un abrazo quizás - Yoh... - intenté decirle, pero me quedé callado al sentir que me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Sentí que me volvía a poner rojo, había algo más que una simple amistad detrás de ello.  
  
- Tranquilo, todo se pondrá bien - añadió mientras ponía un dedo sobre mis labios, diciendo que me callara. Intenté decirle algo, pero él posó suavemente sus labios en mi frente. Eso fue demasiado y lo único que pude hacer fue responderle, tomando su cara entre mis manos y dándole un beso en la boca, a decir verdad bastante apasionado... Yoh parece algo sorprendido, creo que me excedí un poco...  
  
- Lo siento, yo no quise... - me excusé sonrojándome, pero Yoh me interrumpió  
  
- Lyserg, se ve que hace mucho estás solo, déjame darte un poco de cariño - me dijo sonriendo nuevamente, pero su sonrisa era más cálida. Se había soltado el pelo y sus mejillas también estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban. Creo que él también quiere esto tanto como yo, así que comencé a quitarle el polo, dejando al descubierto su dorso desnudo. El se estremeció un poco, más por los nervios que por el frío, pero aún así dejó de que terminara. Lo deseo tanto, deseo hacerlo mío, aunque sea una sola vez.  
  
- Lyserg... - fue lo único que susurró, mientras volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos en otro cálido beso. No pude soportarlo más y seguí recorriendo todo su cuerpo con mi boca, haciendo que gimiera de placer mientras me intentaba desabrochar la camisa, ansioso también de sentirme suyo. Me la quité sin perder tiempo, y fue él quien me guió hacia la correa de su pantalón, por fin...  
  
- ¡¡SORPRESA!!! - era Horo-Horo junto con Len y Ryu, todos muertos de risa mientras aparecían del otro lado de la cueva y obviamente vieron toda la escena...  
  
- ¿Ya viste Len? - le comentó Horo-Horo a Len entre risas - No éramos los únicos...  
  
- Ya cállate... - le atino a contestar Len tirándole un golpe en la cabeza   
  
- Esto.... - dijo Yoh rojo como un tomate tratando de vestirse. Y no era para menos, la visita de los demás nos habia sorprendido "in fraganti". No se que decir, ¿que van a pensar de mi? ¿Y de Yoh? El lleva la peor parte, si esa chica se entera, ¡lo mata! (y a mi también)  
  
- Ya Lyserg, deja de poner esa cara - era Len poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro  
  
- Si, no se preocupen, no le diremos nada a Ana, pero la próxima no sean tan obvios - añadió el Ainu con una sonrisa de complicidad. No pude evitar sonreírle.  
  
- Bueno, ya que todos estamos despiertos, ¡hay que celebrar! - dijo Ryu alegremente mientras traía otra botella de cerveza (¿de donde las sacará?) y nos hacia brindar a todos.  
  
- Oye, Lyserg... - era Yoh, quien aun seguía rojo, tomándome de la mano. Debí de haberme puesto aún más rojo yo también porque todos se rieron. - Mira, queria decirte...-intentó decir mientras se ponía aun mas rojo pero no lo deje terminar.  
  
- Yoh, ya deja eso, lo que importa es que estemos juntos, no? - le dije mientras ambos juntábamos nuestros labios de nuevo en otro cálido beso, mientras todos los demás aplaudían. Realmente aún no se lo que pueda pasar luego, pero quiero seguir disfrutando este momento estando juntos... para siempre.  
  
*Owari*   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
PD: ¿¿Qué tal?? Nada mal para ser mi primer fic publicado (cries) y haber sido escrito hace como un año, recien he tenido tiempo de acabarlo. El final puede ser un poquito cursi pero no se me ocurria nada mejor! Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiguita bure, mejor conocida como brenda-chan1, se que me estas leyendo (espero ¬¬) y don't worry, voy a ir a visitarte pronto ^^. Ahora pienso escribir uno de FF7, pero no yaoi, bueno, quien sabe ^_^. Please pongan reviews! (si esta feo me tendre que dedicar a otra cosa ¬¬) 


	2. ¿Dónde está Lyserg?

Notas de la Autora: Hi!! Si, ya se que se supone que iba a dejar este fic ahí nomás ^^, pero decidí volver a la idea original que era un Hao X Yoh X Lyserg (si!! los tres me encantan!!, por cierto no me voy a olvidar de Lencito y Horo-Horo ^^), lo que pasa es que me iba a salir muy largo y comienzo clases de nivelación.. de MATE!!! , pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por seguirlo ^^. De hecho voy a poner x alli a los X-laws!!, aunque sea de relleno (ya los estaba olvidando, pobechitos!!) También viene Anna en el next chapter a pedido del publico ^^!! Enjoy!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
*Lyserg*  
  
Sigue nublado, en buena hora me desperté. Los demás aún siguen durmiendo, claro y con todo el trago que hubo anoche, no es para menos, ese Ryu sólo busca corrompernos . Hace un frío espantoso, bueno, ¿si estamos en invierno, que más esperabas Lyserg?. Yoh también sigue durmiendo, parece un angelito, sin embargo, aun no entiendo porque alguien tan bueno como él pueda parecerse tanto a ese infeliz de Hao.... En fin, mejor voy a traer agua para calentar y tomar café, no seria mala idea para combatir este frío, de ahí supongo que iremos a buscar la aldea apache, espero que lleguemos pronto....  
  
- Llegarás más pronto de lo que te imaginas, Lyserg - una voz me susurró de pronto. Me volteé pero no pude ver de donde provenía, pero sé que está cerca.   
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? - no pude decir más porque el sujeto me cogió por atrás y me tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Su voz me era familiar pero aún no lograba saber quien era  
  
- Tu peor pesadilla... - era ese maldito de Hao, pero ¿cómo rayos llegó hasta aquí? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? Intenté soltarme pero todo fue en vano. - ¿Así que planeas llegar a la aldea apache? Yo te puedo llevar - añadió soltando una sonora carcajada  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - apenas pude musitar eso porque me comenzó a ahogar con sus manos  
  
- Eres la carnada perfecta, Lyserg - me susurró mientras ataba mis manos con una cuerda, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para intentar escapar - Yoh te irá a buscar y no tendrá mas remedio que aceptar colaborar conmigo - sentía sus uñas arañando todo mi rostro y por algún motivo no pude gritar ni pedir ayuda. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca - No hay duda de que mi hermanito siente una gran debilidad por ti, no? - añadió con otra sonora carcajada. Un momento, ¡¿acaso le dijo hermanito a Yoh?!  
  
- Si, Yoh es mi hermano gemelo, ¿sorprendido? - siguió riéndose mientras todo a mi alrededor se hacia confuso, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que dejamos la cueva...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Parecían haber sido meses los que pasaron desde alli, pero al parecer recién eran un día o dos. Me levanté del suelo y comencé a ver el lugar donde me encontraba, era una choza vieja, cubierta de tierra y polvo y que parecía haber sido abandonada hace años. Y yo estaba dentro de una jaula, como un miserable animal ¿Acaso estaba ya en la aldea apache? Intenté salir pero los barrotes eran de hierro y no veía la llave por ningún lado. Oye Lyserg, ¿eres un shaman, no? ¡¡Usa tu posesión de objetos!! - era una especie de voz, ¿acaso sería mi conciencia?. ¡Bah! Eso no importa, no parecía una mala idea...  
  
- ¿Buscas esto, Lyserg? - esa voz, no, no era mi conciencia ni nada por el estilo, era ese maldito de Hao de nuevo. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre?...Un momento, ¿que es lo que tiene en las manos?... ¡Mi péndulo! ¡¡Maldición!! - Creo que no vas a poder salir tan fácilmente como creías - añadió con una sonrisa mientras me enseñaba un plato con comida - Deberías comer algo, sino Yoh se va a enfadar- dijo con otra sonrisa burlona mientras me acercaba el plato. ¿Quién se ha creído ese canalla?  
  
- Eres un cobarde, Hao, ¡suéltame y veras como se te quita esa sonrisa! - intenté golpearlo pero no pude, no me habia dado cuenta que tenia las manos atadas...  
  
- ¿Sabes? Eres realmente un chico bastante apuesto, Lyserg, mi hermanito si que tiene buen gusto - añadió con otra sonrisa mientras me sujetaba de las manos con fuerza   
  
- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES??! - estaba furioso, eso ya había sido demasiado. Intenté soltarme pero él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía que sus labios se escurrían por mis labios y mi cuello, ¿acaso esto es igual a lo que siento por Yoh? NO! Yo lo odio, él mató a mis padres y arruinó mi vida, no pude evitarlo, pero sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mi rostro...  
  
- Te ves mejor cuando estas callado - me susurró al oído mientras mostraba de nuevo esa sonrisa hipócrita y me cogía el cabello. Quise responderle, decirle que iba a pagar todo esto, que nunca lo iba a perdonar, que Yoh no era su hermano y que su maldito plan no iba a funcionar, pero no lo hice. Creo que tengo miedo, miedo de sentir algo por él, miedo de que algo malo le pase a Yoh por mi culpa, si, miedo de traicionarlo...   
  
- Se que debes de estar odiándome - me seguía hablando, intente no escucharlo pero no podía evitarlo - debes estar queriendo estar muerto, pero tuve mis motivos para no matarte, y veo que no me equivoqué contigo - añadió con una sonora carcajada mientras me soltaba. No sentía mis piernas y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas de nuevo  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(Mientras tanto en la cueva ^^)  
  
*Yoh*  
  
Hace dos días que no sé nada de Lyserg. Cuando nos despertamos en la mañana ya no estaba, solo habia una nota de Hao, nos decía que lo busquemos en la aldea apache. ¡Maldita sea!, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de donde queda. Es obvio que piensa usar a Lyserg como carnada para lograr algo conmigo pero eso no me importa, iré a buscarlo y lo salvaré... si tan solo supiera donde queda la aldea apache. Ese chico nuevo, Chocolove, nos dijo que era especialista en buscar información, pero hasta ahora, no hay nada...  
  
- ¡¡Yoh!! ¡Vamos anímate! Pronto lo vamos a encontrar - era Horo-Horo acompañado de Len y de Ryu y al parecer no habían encontrado nada. Ni un rastro de Hao o de Lyserg  
  
- Don Yoh, el joven Lyserg es fuerte, no se preocupe - añadió Ryu mientras me cogía de los hombros, intentando animarme. Pero él no sabe nada. Hao es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. ¡Puede incluso matarlo y me está diciendo de que no me preocupe!!  
  
- Yoh, se como te sientes pero tienes que reaccionar - esta vez era Len quien me estaba sonriendo. ¿Len sonriendo? Debo de verme realmente deprimido para que se muestre tan preocupado por mi, pero él no sabe lo que es perder a alguien querido así...   
  
- Oye, si Lyserg te viera asi, se enfadaría contigo por ser tan pesimista, ¡arriba ese ánimo!! - dijo Horo-Horo mientras intentaba levantarme, en vano, ya que no pienso moverme de aquí - Mira, hasta el chocolatín esta ayudando y ni siquiera nos conoce, pronto lo vamos a encontrar - siguió diciendo pero (otra vez) Chocolove lo interrumpió  
  
- ¿A quien le dices chocolatín, pelo de escoba? - dijo enfadado el moreno mientras se comenzaban a pelear de nuevo. Len y Ryu intentaron detenerlos pero no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlos, tienen un carácter parecido los dos... Pelo de escoba, jeje XDDD  
  
- ¿De que te ríes? - dijeron Chocolove y Horo-Horo al mismo tiempo, deteniendo por un momento su "pelea". Horo tiene razón, no debo de ser tan pesimista, sé que todo saldrá bien y que pronto encontraremos a Lyserg (N.A: eso sonó a Sakura X_X)  
  
- Gracias, chicos - les dije a ambos, que me miraron un poco extrañados - Tienen razón, no sirve de nada deprimirme, hay que ir a buscar a Lyserg cuanto antes!!! - añadí riendo pero todos estaban en un silencio sepulcral, como si hubieran visto un fantasma... o al mismo demonio....  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¿Quien es ese Lyserg? - era una voz de mujer, una voz que yo conocía bien, no, no puede ser, creí que ella se habia quedado en Japón, con razón todos tenían esas caras. Volteé y era ella, y ¿ahora que rayos le digo? Yoh, estas en un gran problema...  
  
- ¡¡¿ANNA?!! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - fue lo único que se oyó de parte de Yoh...  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
PD: ¿Qué tal?? Si que la puse interesante, pensar que lo iba a dejar ahí nomás, me está quedando bonito ^^ . Soy una bitch por dejarlo ahí pero es mejor para que tenga más suspenso.. (ya, ya lo que pasa es que ya me estoy quedando sin ideas X_X) tengo el fin de semana para pensar mientras estoy en la playita ^^ sin cabina cerca por cierto . Voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos un poquitin mas largo, es la costumbre de escribir 3 hojas en Word ^^. Please review!, la vez pasada sólo tuve uno, que por cierto me dio la idea de continuarlo, thanks to La-llama (espero que este bien asi ^^). Stay tuned!! 


	3. Recuerdos de un amor prohibido

Notas de la Autora: Hi! ¡Y vamos con el tercer chapter, voy avanzando rápido! ^^. Se que todos quieren ver como reacciona Anna (a ver si al pobre Yoh lo corta en pedacitos X_X), pero soy una autora sin ideas, y aparte, las clases de mate y mis jalados en los exámenes ¡¡me están matando!! @_@ asi que puse un poquito del pasado de Hao y por que se interesa tanto por Lyserg, todo se me ocurrió en la cafetería mientras escuchaba Forbidden Lover de L'arc-en-ciel ¡¡que viva Laruku!! ^^ Esto... ¡¡Espero que les guste!! ^^  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
*Hao*  
  
Ya han pasado casi dos días, no, creo que con este son tres, pero de Yoh aun no hay rastro. La itako ya llegó aquí, a Norteamérica, siento que está cerca, pero esa no debería de ser mayor excusa para no venir. Quizás me equivoqué, quizá a Yoh no le importe lo que le pase a este chico, pero a él si le importa. Y mucho. No ha querido comer en todo este tiempo, desde que llegó. Ahora está dormido, luego de que ha pasado todo el día maldiciéndome, pobre, debe de estar agotado... ¡No! Se supone que soy Hao, el futuro Shaman King, no debo de tener sentimientos y menos hacia los humanos... No, luego de lo que pasó, creí que lo habia olvidado, pero aun sigue aquí, persiguiéndome en mis sueños, sin dejarme en paz... Y no lo hará hasta que pague mi error...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Se ve un gran parque en Izumo de fondo. Es invierno y está nevando. Varios chicos con pinta de matones rondan por las calles y comienzan a molestar a uno mas pequeño, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, diciéndole que les entregue su dinero)  
  
- Yo no tengo nada de dinero, ¡déjenme! O si no... - intenta decir el chico pero uno de los otros, un pelirrojo, lo toma del cuello y lo levanta. El chico de cabello castaño intenta soltarse pero no lo logra. /Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte los acabaría a todos, pero.../  
  
- O si no, ¿qué? - dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona. Los demás se ríen.  
  
- Oigan, ¡métanse con uno de su tamaño!- aparece de pronto otro chico, de cabello negro y ojos verdes un poco mayor que el de cabello castaño y amenaza al pelirrojo.   
  
- ¿Que, tu vas a defender a este mocoso?- todos los matones se ríen pero el chico de ojos verdes golpea al pelirrojo, quien suelta al chico de pelo castaño por el impacto  
  
(Se oyen unas sirenas de policía de fondo. Los matones huyen y dejan a los dos solos)  
  
- Nee, ¿te encuentras bien?- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes al más pequeño, quien aun se encontraba aturdido. /Me salvó, uno de esos humanos me salvó, pero ¿por qué?/  
  
- Hai, arigatou - contestó distraídamente el chico de pelo castaño mientras contemplaba a quien lo habia salvado. /¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Unos 13? Sus ropas están casi tan raídas como las mías, seguro que él no tiene familia, debe ser por eso que me ayudó/  
  
- La próxima ten mas cuidado, niño - dijo el chico mayor mientras se alejaba rápidamente. /Al parecer ya se encuentra bien, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí/  
  
- /¡¿Me dijo niño?! Si supiera quien soy en verdad.../ ¡Espera!...- dijo el chico menor mientras corría por alcanzar al otro. - Me ayudaste y ni siquiera se tu nombre - añadió gritando. /Detesto depender de alguien más pero me gustaría saber aunque sea eso/  
  
- Yukinari, aunque todos aquí me llaman Yuki- dijo el chico mayor con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Y yo... bueno a mi me llaman Hao- le contestó el otro chico mientras intentaba sonreírle   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Desde ese día, Yuki y yo fuimos inseparables. En todo ese año que pasó siempre se encargo de cuidarme, como si yo fuera su hermano menor. Se supone que no debía de tener ningún contacto con los humanos, pero él era diferente. Era amable conmigo, a diferencia de esos humanos que me odiaron desde que nací. Esos humanos cobardes que por miedo buscaban destruirme... En fin, todo parecía estar bien hasta que un día...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Se ve el mismo parque en Izumo, y al igual que la vez anterior está nevando. Yuki y Hao van paseando por allá, despreocupadamente, mientras buscan algo que comer)  
  
- No hay nada...- dijo Hao mientras buscaba entre las bolsas de basura, frente a las casas. /Esto es repugnante, pero no tengo otra opción, no puedo morir y menos de esta forma, si no, todo esto será en vano/  
  
- No te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo- le contestó Yuki mientras miraba de reojo a los comerciantes vendiendo comida, ropa y juguetes, todos ellos con mucho dinero /Pobre Hao, debe de tener hambre y aún no se acostumbra a esto. Si tan solo tuviera dinero le compraría algo.../  
  
- O alguien que nos de dinero, si es que hay - añadió el chico más pequeño suspirando  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Estamos en Navidad, tal vez alguien nos dé algo- le contestó su compañero, intentando animarlo. - ¡Ya sé! Vamos a los templos de por allá- añadió luego de un rato  
  
- ¿A los templos? ¿Para qué? /Yuki y sus costumbres raras ¬¬, cuando no/  
  
- La gente rica siempre tiene dinero y ya sabes... piensan que harán una buena acción si les dan a gente como nosotros el dinero que les sobra - dijo Yuki seriamente mientras suspiraba con resignación /Odio a la gente como esa, piensan que sólo por ayudarnos ganarán su salvación, ojalá todos esos se fueran al infierno/  
  
- O sea... que somos como un boleto al cielo- le contestó Hao mirando para allá /Un día de estos lograré ser el Shaman King, y lograré sacar a este mundo de toda esta miseria.../  
  
- Algo asi...- respondió el chico de ojos verdes, riéndose de las ocurrencias de su compañero.   
  
(Ambos, sin nada en el estomago, llegan a un templo en Izumo. Se está realizando una ceremonia religiosa y hay mucha gente. Sin importarles mucho, los dos deciden pasar)  
  
- Nee, no creo que sea buena idea - le susurró tímidamente Hao al otro chico /Siento una fuerte presencia mágica, esto no parece una ceremonia normal/  
  
- No, no pasa nada, a lo más nos botaran- le contestó Yuki sin darle mucha importancia  
  
(Las puertas se cierran repentinamente, dejándolos a ambos atrapados. Las personas del templo, rápidamente se ponen de pie y los rodean, para evitar que escapen)  
  
- Hao Asakura, ¡este es tu fin!- gritó uno de los sacerdotes amenazándolo con una espada   
  
- Asi que me descubrieron, ¿y ahora qué?- dijo Hao con un suspiro de resignación  
  
- ¿Descubrir qué?- el chico de los ojos verdes aún permanecía sin entender lo que pasaba  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? El es la reencarnación de Hao Asakura, y quiere matarnos a todos- le respondió otro de los hombres  
  
- ¿¿Nani??- dijo sorprendido Yuki mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero /  
  
- Por eso nos hemos reunido para ponerle fin a tu miserable vida- añadió de nuevo el hombre de la espada mientras hacía una orden para que todos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¡No le harán nada, a menos que pasen sobre mi cadáver!- dijo repentinamente Yuki poniéndose delante de Hao /No me importa lo que ellos digan, pero no permitiré que lo lastimen/  
  
- ¡Yuki! ¡¡No te metas!!- gritó Hao mientras intentaba apartarlo pero fue inútil, los sacerdotes ya habían lanzado sus hechizos... y todos ellos cayeron sobre Yuki, quien se desplomo bruscamente en el suelo, todo cubierto de sangre  
  
- Ouch, eso duele- dijo el chico sonriendo al ver que Hao estaba a salvo  
  
- Yuki, ¡¡Baka!!- le gritó Hao intentando contener las lágrimas -¿Doushite?- añadio luego de un breve momento sollozando /Tu no debías... yo podía haberme hecho cargo solo, pero tú.../  
  
- Te prometí que siempre... te protegería... y es porque te quiero, chiquito- le dijo Yuki sonriendo, casi en un susurro.  
  
- ¡Yuki! ¡¡Vamos resiste!!- gritó Hao mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos, pero las heridas de Yuki eran demasiado graves.   
  
- ¡Huye!, no sé que quieren... éstos... pero no... debes... morir- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes con gran dificultad /Perdóname, ya no te podré seguir cuidando/- fue lo último que pensó antes de exhalar su ultimo suspiro  
  
- ¡¡¡YUKI!!!- gritó Hao mientras movía a su amigo para reanimarlo. Pero fue inútil.  
  
- El quiso terminar así, ahora sigues tú- dijo sarcásticamente uno de los sacerdotes mientras todos tomaban sus armas y las apuntaban hacia el chico  
  
- Mataron a Yuki... ¡Eso no se los voy a perdonar, malditos humanos!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso, ¿unos siete años quizás? Y aún me siento culpable por eso. No lo he podido olvidar, él fue para mi casi un hermano, un padre, fue mi familia, la familia que siempre quise tener, no como esa familia que lo único que buscaban era eliminarme... Desde allí, decidí no volver a tener contacto con los humanos. Mi venganza fue dulce, no solo maté a esos, sino que fui más allá. Maté cientos, quizás miles, padres con sus hijos, hermanos, esposos, todos ellos, incluyendo a los padres del chico inglés. Los humanos son débiles, pueden morir fácilmente, es por eso que lo mejor es que me mantenga lejos de ellos. Es por eso que para mejorar este miserable mundo tengo que acabar con todos ellos. Ellos son los únicos culpables de todo el sufrimiento que existe...  
  
- ¡Hao!- se oyó una voz detrás de éste. Esa voz, ¿asi que es el chico inglés?. No hay duda de que es un chico muy listo, se las ingenió para salirse de la jaula que le puse, aunque le costó unas cuantas heridas en los brazos... Esos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Yuki, reflejan todo su odio, ese odio hacia mi que tiene desde que eliminé a sus padres. Parece que quiere matarme... humano tonto, ¿acaso no sabe quien soy?  
  
- Que bien, ya te despertaste- le contesté sarcásticamente. Es muy terco, igual a él, parece que no se dará por vencido hasta que logre escapar, pero no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.   
  
- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Déjame ir!- gritó el chico inglés mientras se acercaba a Hao, con el fin de matarlo con una espada que se había encontrado por allí pero pude esquivarlo  
  
- No te preocupes, no voy a matarte... Tenía mis razones- le dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero en el fondo era cierto, tenía una razón para no matarlo.  
  
- ¿Razones?- Lyserg parecía sorprendido. Y no era para menos. Todos los humanos, piensan que soy alguien despiadado. Y lo soy, o por lo menos eso intentaba ser...  
  
- Eres idéntico a una persona... que yo quería mucho- no pude evitarlo pero al verlo a él y sus ojos verdes, tan iguales como los de Yuki, lo acerqué a mi y le di un beso en la boca, parecido al de la vez anterior, aunque está vez era diferente. Esta vez no era para torturarlo con los remordimientos sobre Yoh, era porque sentía algo hacia él, no me importa si era sólo porque me recordaba a Yuki o si es que en verdad siento algo hacia el chico inglés. El parece sorprendido pero no hace nada para evitarlo. Deseaba que este momento no termine nunca, pero finalmente ambos nos despegamos y nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato.  
  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me preguntó luego de un rato, avergonzado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que las mías y sus ojos brillaban... No entiendo ¿por qué hice esto?. Me deje llevar por esa parte humana que aún tengo... y lo mejor es que él nunca lo sepa... Rápidamente lo golpee detrás del cuello e hice que se desmayara. No quise lastimarlo así, pero si lo dejo inconsciente tal vez no se acuerde... es lo mejor para los dos  
  
- Opacho, ¡llévatelo!- le ordené a mi fiel asistente mientras miraba distraídamente las estrellas, esperando a que pronto venga Yoh, para terminar de una vez con esto...  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
PD: ¿Qué tal?? Ya la voy mejorando, este chapter me salió un poquito más largo (unas cuatro páginas ^^). Me he dado cuenta que siempre actualizo cada 11 días, que loco, ¿no? ^^. ¡¡Me da pena Yuki-san!! X__X, después de escribirlo lo volví a leer y me puse a llorar, snif, snif. Se que no se esperaban esto pero creo que quedó bien, siempre me ha gustado pensar que Hao antes (de chiquito) era bueno (aunque tod@s lo queremos como malo, jeje ^^). Ahora si, I promise, voy a poner a Anna en el next chapter, que va a ser de Yoh con Anna ^^ (ya que me queda pero por allí voy a poner yaoi, aunque sea a Horo con Len ^^). ¿Por que el nombre Yuki? Bueno, yo soy fanática del J-pop (¡¡sobre todo de L'arc-en-ciel!!) y se lo puse por el guitarrista de Aucifer/Lucifer (no se bien cual de las dos es X_X) ¡¡que es super lindo!! aunque no tanto como Hyde ^^ (le pensaba poner Hideto, el nombre real de mi amor Hyde pero creo que no queda X_X). Well... See ya soon!! 


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

N. de la Autora: Hi!! ¡¡Y esta vez vamos con el cuarto capitulo!! Sé que me demorado en actualizar, sorry pero es que esta semana eran los parciales en la U.P y ni modo, tuve que estudiar mi curso favorito... ¡¡MATE!! @_@ y todo pa' nada, ¡¡sigo coleccionando 10!! ¡¡Estoy mas jalada, necesito aprobar!!! @_@ ...Bueno volviendo a mi lindo y abandonado fic... esta vez decidí retomar la parte de Yoh y Anna x fin vamos a ver si lo cortan en pedacitos o no, ¡jeje! ^^. Solo puedo decir que los fans de Yoh y Anna (sobre todos los de Anna) me van a querer matar, ¡¡pobre chica como la hago sufrir!!... Esto... creo que se me pasó la mano hablando, (como siempre) así que los dejo. Please read and review!!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
(De vuelta a la cueva)  
  
*Yoh*  
  
- ¿¿Y bien??- Anna no se ve nada contenta, es más ¡creo que está furiosa! No sé ni siquiera que es lo que voy a decirle. Yoh, estas en un gran problema, no puedo decirle lo de Lyserg a Anna pero tampoco lo puedo dejar en manos de Hao...  
  
- Doña Anna, no se preocupe, ¡no es nadie importante!- dijo Ryu tratando de convencer a Anna, ojalá lo logre ^^  
  
- Entonces... ¿Por qué te sonrojas, Yoh? - dijo ella fríamente mientras me miraba con esos ojos negros y profundos...  
  
- ¿Eh? - sólo pude decir eso. Era cierto, sentía como mis mejillas se había puesto rojas por un instante con solo escuchar su nombre...  
  
- Anna, ¡qué desconfiada que eres! Lo que pasa es que Yoh ha estado malito, con fiebre y... - dijo Horo-Horo animadamente mientras intentaba no reírse. ¿Qué tramará?  
  
- Si, como no había doctores cerca, nos encontramos a un chico que se llamaba así y ¡¡fue quien curó a Yoh!- añadió Chocolove alegremente mientras todos (incluyéndome a mí) lo mirábamos extrañados. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?? ¿Qué va a pensar Anna?  
  
- ¡¡Baka!!, así no era la historia- dijo el Ainu furioso tomando a Chocolove del cuello y apretando sus manos con fuerza alrededor de éste  
  
- ¡Ouch! Eso duele- musitó el moreno mientras Horo -Horo aún lo sujetaba del cuello y lo estrellaba contra el suelo  
  
- Anna, no le hagas caso, la verdad es... - intentó decir Len pero ella lo interrumpió  
  
- ¡YA CÁLLENSE!! - dijo ella casi gritando con la voz quebrada - Yoh, yo vine porque estaba preocupada por ti y ahora tú... - vi que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. Nunca la había visto llorar y ahora...  
  
- Anna, yo... - le dije mientras la cogía de un hombro pero ella se soltó rápidamente y me miró, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
  
- Vete, ¡no quiero volver a verte!- dijo finalmente mientras dejaba la cueva  
  
- Estas en un gran problema Yoh - me dijo Len mientras me ponía una mano sobre mi hombro a pesar de las miradas que me lanzaba Horo-Horo. - Creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella y le digas la verdad... - tiene razón, pero para él es fácil decirlo, Anna tiene un carácter muy extraño, la verdad es que le tengo miedo, pero lo que menos quiero es que sufra por mí de esa manera...  
  
- Oye, compañero, todos te apoyamos, ve y dile lo que sientes - añadió Horo-Horo incorporándose del suelo (donde aún seguía Chocolove medio muerto ) y poniéndome su mano en mi otro hombro. Tienen razón, aún tengo tiempo de explicárselo de una buena forma... y de ahí a buscar a Lyserg. Aún me preocupa que esté en manos de Hao, sé muy bien que puede llegar a matarlo, si quiere...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Anna*  
  
Yoh... no entiendo por que me molesto tanto con él, ¡ni siquiera somos novios! ¿Acaso es que me gusta Yoh, después de todo? ¿Quiere decir que lo que veía como un simple compromiso, se ha convertido... en un verdadero amor? Al comienzo no me importaba lo que le pasara pero ahora... ¿por qué quiero llorar? No soporto la idea de vivir sin él, lo amo, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, sin embargo él... Ya no vale de nada estar aquí, me iré lejos... a dónde él ya no pueda seguirme... ¿Morir? ¿Acaso la muerte es el único camino? Tengo miedo, pero si éste es la única forma de no sufrir, no me queda otra... La espada que me dio el señor Asakura, tal vez sirva para algo...Adiós Yoh...  
  
- ¡¡ANNA!! ¡¡YAMETE!! - era su voz, pero... ¿cómo supo? ¿qué hace aquí? Acaso... ¿se preocupa por mí?  
  
- Yoh...- sólo le pude decir eso. Tiré la espada lejos y me puse a llorar como una tonta. No quería que me viera hacerlo, me siento tan mal...  
  
- Anna, ¿acaso estas loca? ¿Por qué querías hacer eso? - su voz no era de reproche, sino que era comprensiva. Lo miré fijamente, intentando dejar de llorar, pero lo que quería por encima de todo era abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle lo mucho que lo quería  
  
- /¿Que he hecho? Yo no quería hacer sufrir a nadie, ni a ella ni a Lyserg.../ -   
  
pensaba Yoh mientras sujetaba a Anna con fuerza. - Anna, gomen ne...- dijo finalmente el chico de ojos oscuros mientras contemplaba a su prometida con cariño  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo ella sorprendida mientras lo miraba extrañada   
  
- Porque te quiero Anna, tal vez no como tu quisieras pero te quiero - dijo Yoh tiernamente sonriéndole - y no quiero que sufras por mí, tal vez algún día encuentres a tu verdadero amor Anna, así como yo encontré al mío...  
  
- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- le grito Anna furiosa a Yoh, dándole una sonora cachetada - ¿Quién te dijo que estoy triste por ti? - añadió mientras sonreía maliciosamente  
  
- /Mujeres, quien las entiende... /- pensó Yoh suspirando, al ver que a Anna se le había pasado por completo su ataque de llanto  
  
- Anda, ¿que esperas? - dijo repentinamente la itako dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi tumba a Yoh al suelo  
  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Yoh sorprendido por la actitud de su prometida /¿Y ahora que le pasa?/  
  
- Anda a rescatarlo, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba rápidamente /Es lo mejor para los dos.../   
  
- Pero...- Yoh corrió, intentando detenerla pero ella se volteó rápidamente   
  
- Si no vas, ¡¡nunca te lo perdonaré!!- gritó con un puño en alto, haciendo que Yoh se sobresaltara por su extraña forma de actuar  
  
- Eh... está bien Anna- dijo finalmente el chico de ojos oscuros observando a su prometida perderse en el horizonte. - Ella tiene razón- dijo para si- no puedo perder el tiempo así, tengo que ir a buscarlo, iré por los muchachos y luego...  
  
- ¡No tan rápido Yoh Asakura!- dijo una voz desconocida de mujer atrás de él  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Yoh volteando rápidamente y viendo a tres chicas, una rubia, la otra de pelo naranja y la última de pelo azul - /Ellas, yo las he visto antes, son sirvientes de Hao!/ - dijo para sí mientras desenvainaba rápidamente a Harusame  
  
- El señor Hao nos ordenó hacer que vengas...- dijo la chica rubia, conocida como Marion mientras lo amenazaba con su posesión de objetos (si, con el muñeco ese que se parece a Manta X_X)  
  
- No sin pelear antes- dijo Yoh con otra expresión, la del odio mientras las amenazaba con su espada ... ¡Amidamaru!- gritó llamando al samurai pero la chica de pelo naranja lo interrumpió.  
  
- Creo que no será necesario... ¡Mira!- dijo ella burlonamente mientras señalaba atrás de ella. Allí yacían los cuerpos inmóviles de Len, Horo- Horo y los demás, quienes al parecer, habían sido derrotadas por ellas  
  
- ¡Muchachos!- dijo Yoh visiblemente preocupado mientras corría hacía ellos pero la otra chica de pelo azul lo interrumpió  
  
- ¡Anda pelea! Si no quieres que el otro termine así...- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
- /Habla de Lyserg... ¿Acaso ellas saben...?/ - pensó Yoh asustado al pensar en lo que le podría pasar a su amigo - /No importa, tengo que ayudar a los demás, ya luego ayudaré a Lyserg/- dijo el chico mentalmente mientras se lanzaba a atacar a las tres chicas...  
  
*Owari*  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
PD: ¿Qué tal? Capturaron a los demás y ahora Yoh esta en un big problem!! Lo dejo ahí nomás porque la parte de la pelea aún no se cómo la voy a hacer @_@ (ni siquiera sé como se llaman las chicas de Hao, sólo me aprendí el nombre de Marion, pero ni se como se llama el muñeco que parece Manta ^^) Quería poner de nuevo a Lyserg, pero lo más probable es que ponga a Len y Horo2 que los tengo bien abandonados . ¡Espero actualizar pronto! (si es que sobrevivo a mi nive de mate!!) Ahora me voy luego de que acabe Horizon (de Hyde, obviamente) lo que pasa es que estoy en una cabina, soy pobre ^^  
  
See you son!! 


	5. Amor y odio

Chapter 5: La verdad se descubre

Notas de la Autora: Hi! Y seguimos con el quinto capítulo, de veras mil perdones por la demora, es que estoy a punto de jalar (otra vez ) y he estado estudiando, mañana es mi examen final de mate, deséenme suerte, please! (necesito un 15! oO, tengo que pasar la bica!) Y bueno... sé que el último chapter ha estado un poquito flojo X-X de veras que lo escribí en unas dos horas xq' ya me daba no se qué no actualizar, pero con éste he tratado de que se entienda mejor . Ah! Ya me he ido averiguando nombres, pero thankx kini-chan x tus recomendaciones (no he tenido tiempo de arreglar el anterior pero ya luego lo hago ). La historia esta vez esta desde el POV de Lyserg! (¿como olvidar a un chico tan lindo?) y tuve que cambiar un poco la historia del anime sobre como aparecen los X-laws. Bueno, espero que les guste! Una advertencia! Hay un non-con (no pongo de quien por razones obvias), pero no es muy explicito (intenté pero no me salia asi que lo deje asi nomas!) asi que si no soportan esas cosas, estan advertidos!

/Yoh/

Todo esto es tan repentino, primero Lyserg y luego los muchachos. ¿Qué quiere de mi ese Hao? No lo entiendo, pero se de que la única forma es ir con él y si me tengo que enfrentar a tres al mismo tiempo lo haré, todo con tal de ayudarlos, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, sólo yo...

- Espera un momento, no tenemos tiempo de luchar contigo- dijo Kanna retrocediendo un poco

- El señor Hao solo nos ordenó darte un recado- añadió Marion mientras miraba a un lado

- Búscalo en la cueva azul que da a la aldea apache- dijo finalmente Matti con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡Oigan, esperen! - corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlas pero fue en vano, las tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Parece una trampa, pero tendré que arriesgarme... y también averiguar dónde rayos está la maldita aldea apache sin ayuda. Esto no se ve nada fácil...

- ¡Oye Yoh, eres tú!- dijo una voz de hombre conocida, sin embargo no recordaba de quien era... U. Resultó ser Silver pero... ¿qué hacía él aquí? (N.A.: ¿No es obvio? Si él es un apache ¬¬)

- ¡Silver!- le dije mientras me acercaba rápidamente a él. ¿Pero... qué haces aquí?... - dije casi sin aliento

- Eso no importa, te ves mal, ¿qué ocurre?- me interrumpió mientras rodeaba mi hombro con su brazo

- Bueno... han pasado muchas cosas- le dije intentando sonar tranquilo, pero en realidad me estaba volviendo loco con todo esto. - Hao secuestró a los demás chicos y los esta usando como carnada para que vaya a pelear contra él- lo dije tan rápido que dudaba si me había entendido pero al juzgar por su expresión si captó la idea

- ¡¿QUÉ? Oye, pero no te quedes ahí, ¡haz algo!- me gritó mientras me cogía de los hombros y me sacudía con fuerza. Para él era fácil decirlo... - No te preocupes, yo te llevo- dijo él con una sonrisa, seguramente al ver mi cara de preocupación, decidió ayudarme.

- Arigatou...- le dije sonriendo, ya un poco más animado, por fin volvería a ver a Lyserg después de tanto tiempo...

- Bueno, ¡sujétate bien!- me dijo mientras de su espalda brotaban un par de alas de águila. Me sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos y juntos alzamos vuelo a la aldea apache

(Lejos de allí, por la cueva azul )

/Hao/ (dando vueltas de un lado a otro )

Las chicas tardan demasiado, ¡rayos!, espero que este plan funcione. No creo que Yoh sea tan tonto para caer, pero quien sabe... Si esto no funciona tendré que matar al chico inglés... aunque es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no quiero hacerlo. Creo que he comenzado a sentir algo hacia él... ¡NO! No debo dejar que interfiera en mi sueño de convertirme en el Shaman King... ¡Nunca!

- Disculpe señor Hao- lo interrumpio la chica de cabello naranja con una sonrisita

- Ya cumplimos con nuestra parte- añadio lacónicamente Marion

- Yoh Asakura viene en camino acompañado de un sujeto llamado Silver- dijo finalmente Kanna

¿Conque Silver, eh? Realmente no me esperaba que él interviniera pero no sera un obstaculo mayor, incluso me facilita las cosas al traerme a Yoh hasta acá, no pensé que ambos caerían tan fácilmente, pero bueno, todo salió como lo esperaba, el único problema sería que la itako aparezca de pronto, lo echaría todo a perder pero por eso no debo preocuparme.

- ¿Señor Hao?- añadió la timida voz de Opacho mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amo. - Digame ¿que vamos a hacer con los X-laws?

- ¿Esos inútiles? Ja! son incapaces siquiera de acercarse- dije despreocupadamente intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero es algo en lo que no había pensado. Bueno que importa, lo que interesa es que el tonto de Yoh cree que tengo a sus tontos amigos, si supiera que son solo ilusiones que yo creé para hacerlo venir, me da tanta lástima, JAJAJA! - ¡Vayan y traigan al inglés! Creo que pasaremos un largo rato a solas...

/Lyserg/

- ¡RAYOS! Ese maldito de Hao, si tan sólo pudiera escapar... pero ya no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme, debe haber pasado como una semana y no como nada desde hace dos días, ¿que habra sido de Yoh? ¿Tal vez se dio cuenta de que soy demasiado débil y que no merezco estar en su equipo? Pero... él fue el que me dijo que esas cosas no son importantes, que lo importante era el corazón de cada uno y no su fuerza, pero por lo que ha pasado, creo que ni él mismo cumple con eso...

- ¿Pensando en Yoh, no?- era la voz de aquel sujeto de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera me importa lo que me haga, solo quiero que me deje en paz. -¿Que te pasa Lyserg? Solo quiero ayudarte- añadio con un tono burlón mientras se acercaba más a mi, podía sentir su respiración cerca, pero no puedo oponerme, ya no me importa nada. Senti como tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y acercaba sus labios a los míos. Tambien senti como aquel sentimiento de placer se apoderaba de mi, aunque trataba de evitarlo, pero era tan igual a Yoh... y me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Por que... estas haciendo esto?- le pregunte mientras intentaba separarme de él en vano. A pesar que intentaba parecer valiente, en el fondo me sentía vulnerable, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriria.

- No me engañas, se muy bien que esto te gusta- añadio él con malicia mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de mi pantalón y me acariciaba justo ahi, entre mis piernas. Intenté no sentirlo y por eso cerré los ojos pero no fue suficiente, aun sentia que sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y me hacian estar como en el cielo, a pesar que esto era un infierno. Aquella sensación que inundaba todo mi cuerpo, era algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía por Yoh, intenté gritar, decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba pero solo gemidos de placer salieron de mi boca. Luego todo el placer se desvaneció y comencé a sentir un dolor intenso. Me sentía violado, era una sensación terrible. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero aún asi los mantuve cerrados. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Hao conmigo pero no podía escapar, por ser demasiado débil. Pensé en Yoh, quería verlo pero en el fondo sabía que no vendría... Me sentía traicionado, sucio, quería morir, todo con tal de dejar de sentir este dolor, no solo el fisico, sino sobre todo el de mi corazón. De repente todo acabó, senti que Hao finalmente me soltaba y me dejaba a un lado. Escuché que se reía pero no le dí importancia, con tal que me dejara en paz. Abri los ojos finalmente y vi que estaba de nuevo solo. De repente algo dentro de mi se derrumbó. Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente mientras intentaba quitar los rastros de lo que me habia hecho ese miserable, pero senti que las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas con más fuerza. ¿Por que? Mi padre siempre me decía que tenía que ser un chico fuerte, ¿que diría él ahora si me viera? Intenté no pensar más en eso y me vestí, la verdad que era un poco díficil hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pero no tenía otra opción...

- ¿Tu eres Lyserg Diethel?- dijo de repente una voz potente a mis espaldas. Me volteé rapidamente y vi a un grupo de hombres, no, tambien había una chica con ellos, todos vestidos de blanco. Sentí un poco de verguenza por haber estado llorando hasta hace un rato como un niño, pero intenté no darle importancia. Todos ellos lucían imponentes y muy fuertes, noté que el que había hablado era el que parecía el jefe, era un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Pero... ¿que rayos querrían de mí? Me limité a asentir con la cabeza

- Todos los que deseen hacer justicia contra Hao deberían ponerse de nuestro lado, ¿te unes a nosotros? - añadio el mismo hombre mientras se acercaba a mí. Sentí que se me subieron los colores al rostro pero intenté disimularlo. Realmente deseaba ser fuerte como ellos para derrotar a ese miserable, ahora que lo pienso, con Yoh nunca lograría eso, el es demasiado amable... Asentí de nuevo y el hombre rubio le hizo una señal a la chica, quien sacó una especie de rollo y lo tiró al suelo... para que de ahí saliera una hermosa criatura, como un angel... sentí como si me olvidara para siempre de todos mis sufrimientos, de todo lo malo que había pasado en este tiempo. Ella me miró y me sonrió dulcemente mientras me tomaba de la mano y todos los demás se ponían a nuestro alrededor, danzando con aquellos espiritus majestuosos como si de un ritual mágico se tratase. - Bienvenido al grupo, Lyserg - dijo finalmente el rubio mientras todos subiamos a esas criaturas deslumbrantes. Miré hacia abajo y no pude dejar de sonreirme a mi mismo, ya que ahora por fin me vengaría de todo lo que me hizo Hao.

Desde aquel día empezó mi travesía con ellos. Apenas han pasado unos cuantos días pero me han tratado muy bien. Yoh... nunca vino a buscarme. Creo que ello fue nada más que una ilusión, una necesidad por sentirme necesitado por alguien, pero era apenas un sueño y tuve que despertar. Tal vez en ese momento no era lo suficientemente fuerte pero ahora se que finalmente podré serlo y llevaré a cabo mi venganza contra aquel hombre que me arrebato mi familia, mi inocencia y me transformó en este monstruo lleno de rencor. Si Yoh me viera ahora es posible que ya no me reconozca, pero eso ya no importa ahora, sólo el hecho de hacerle pagar a Hao es lo único que me importa, así muera en el intento.

*FIN*

Editado el 17/11/2010: Dios, hace 6 años que no actualizo este fic. He agregado un pequeño párrafo a modo de conclusión, tratando de conservar la manera como escribía en esa época. La verdad pido disculpas por la falta de actualizaciones pero entré en una total falta de inspiración y tiempo para continuar.


End file.
